


Game Of Thrones - The Hollstein Chronicles

by VampOfThePeople



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampOfThePeople/pseuds/VampOfThePeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have known each other for years.  They're the best of friends.  Inseparable even.  How will Laura react when Carmilla leaves one night without saying goodbye?  And will they ever see each other again?  Love Will Have It's Sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Funeral and First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction. So...yeah, lol.
> 
> I've never watched Game of Thrones myself, but I did 7 hours of research and my awesome Beta Reader, Suppi (@sophieelsewhere on Twitter and frankarnstein on tumblr), is going to make sure I don't screw anything up TOO badly. Thanks girl!
> 
> Set before The Red Wedding, story progresses through The Red Wedding and after. This is more of its own thing though.
> 
> We’re going to pretend that homosexuality is okay in Westeros because Lesbihonest, Hollstein are going to have enough issues without people getting pissed at them for being gay. But…for the sake of a plot point, homosexuality is not exactly encouraged (the need to produce an heir is still important)…but it’s not discouraged either…you’ll see. And there won't be any homophobia, promise.
> 
> I’m also going to play around with the whole “Bastards can’t inherit” thing for the sake of a plot point.
> 
> Lilita Morgan is Lilita Karnstein (She's not the antagonist but she's not the greatest person).
> 
> Will Luce is Will Karnstein (He's not the antagonist, but he's not a bad person, just kind of there).
> 
> Mattie Belmonde is the “adopted” daughter of Lilita and Lord Karnstein (Found her during a trip to Essos).
> 
> For the sake of giving myself a wider audience, I’m going to place markers at the beginning and end of the more sensitive sections throughout the story so people can skip those parts if they want to. I'll also put a note at the top of a chapter if it contains something that may be considered sensitive.

“Lord Alexander Karnstein was a skilled warrior, an incredible leader, and an even better man.  I am honored to have known him my whole life.  He was a brother to me.”  Lord Jasper Hollis looks towards his deceased friend’s grieving widow and three children, then to his own daughter, Laura.  She gives him a small but sad smile, which he returns.  She’s nowhere near old enough to understand exactly what is happening.  All she really knows is that Daddy’s friend died and he’s really sad about it.  And he appreciates how well she has behaved through all of this.

 

Lord Hollis turns his attention to the funeral pyre where his friend’s lifeless body now lies.  He does his best to keep his composure, at least until he has finished speaking.

“I make a vow before The Old Gods and The Seven alike,” he starts, then looks towards everyone else, “and all of you here today.  I  will not allow House Karnstein to be swept from the record books.  Those left in House Karnstein may seek refuge with me.  To Lord Alexander the Brave!”  Cheers of thanks erupt from the many smallfolk who are in attendance.  Lord Hollis raises his hand and the crowd goes silent.  He is handed a torch, then turns to face the pyre once more.  “Find peace my friend.”  He lights the pyre as Lord Karnstein’s adopted daughter, Matska Belmonde, steps forward and begins to sing the traditional House Karnstein funeral song.

 

“Jasper.”  Lord Hollis turns away from his current conversation to find Lady Lilita Karnstein and her three children approaching.

“Ah, Lilita,” he replies happily.  He turns back to the men he was speaking with and politely asks, “Will you gentlemen kindly excuse me?”  They nod, so he quickly returns his attention to the Karnsteins.

“I wanted to say thank you for that lovely speech.  And for helping our House in its darkest hour.”

“Of course.  Your House is kin to mine.”

           “Alexander and I feel the same towards your House.  The loss of dear Elyssa was just as tragic to our people as yours.  May she rest in peace.”  Jasper bows his head slightly at the mention of his wife, who passed shortly after his darling daughter was born.

           “Thank you.  May Alexander rest in peace as well.  Speaking of, he and I had discussed what would happen if either of us should fall, and we promised to take care of each other’s houses.  My offer of refuge extends to you and your family as well.”

           “Oh no, I wouldn’t dare to burden you.”

           “Nonsense!  We have room to spare at the house.  Plus, Laura has been growing more restless as she’s gotten older.  It would do her good to have some other children around to play with.”

           “Well…that is a better option than waiting to see where the Lannister’s would put us.  We graciously accept your offer.  Say thank you, children.”

           All three speak up at the same time, albeit shyly, “Thank you.”

           Lord Hollis smiles and replies, “You’re welcome!  Mattie, my dear girl, the song was lovely.”

           “Thank you, I practiced a lot,” Mattie happily tells him as she curtsies.

           “And I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting these two,” Lord Hollis says as he gets down on one knee to better see the two youngest Karnstein children.

           “I’m William,” the little boy says proudly, holding out his hand.

           “It’s a pleasure to meet you, William,” Lord Hollis says as he shakes the boy’s hand.  “That’s a good grip you’ve got there.”

           “That’s because I’m strong like my dad.”

           “I don’t doubt it.”

           “Someday, I’ll be a warrior.  Just like him.”

           “I don’t doubt that either.”  Lord Hollis turns his attention to the little girl, who has yet to speak.  “And what is your name, little one?”

           The girl looks up to her mother, who nods her head, before looking back to Lord Hollis and quietly answering, “Carmilla.”

           “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Carmilla.  I’d guess you’re about the same age as my daughter, Laura.”

           “She is,” Lady Karnstein tells him.

           “Maybe you two will become friends,” he says, having kept his attention on the girl.  “Would you like that, Carmilla?”  Carmilla nods silently.  “Excellent.”  Lord Hollis stands and faces Lady Karnstein again.  “I’ll send some of my men to help you gather whatever belongings you may need.”

           “I can’t thank you enough, Jasper,” Lady Karnstein tells him.

           “As I said, Lilita, you’re family.  And I take care of my family.”

 

Days Later…

 

The Karnstein family has settled into the manor at Casterbroad, the ancestral home of House Hollis.  Each of the children has claimed a room of their own, and Lord Hollis has already made quite certain that everyone is comfortable.  The Hollis smallfolk and army continue to help the Karnstein smallfolk establish new homes.  Even Lord Hollis himself is often seen hard at work building new houses and helping with chores.

 

Mattie spends most of her time in her room, playing with dolls and practicing her musical skills.  Will can usually be found with Lord Hollis and his men, proving his might every chance he can by helping to lift “heavy” tools and doing other such tasks.  Meanwhile, Carmilla has taken to exploring her new surroundings.

 

The surrounding forest is alive with the sounds of birds chirping and small mammals scurrying about and the sun shining down beautifully through the leaves.  Carmilla smiles and closes her eyes as warm and gentle breeze caresses her face.  With her eyes closed she can hear running water in the distance, most likely from a stream or small river.  This is the first moment since the funeral that Carmilla has truly felt any peace or happiness.  She may be very young, but she understood what all the grownups were saying after her dad died…that his death and the subsequent fires spread throughout Karnstein land were no accident…

 

These thoughts troubled her greatly.  From what she could remember, everyone liked her dad.  Lord Hollis and many others had said so many nice things about him, both at the funeral and in the following days.  She couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt him.

 

A loud yell shook her from her thoughts.  She listened carefully, waiting to see if the sound would be repeated.  Another louder yell rang through the forest and she ran in the direction it came from.  More yelling helped guide her through the forest and to a clearing that had a small pond and the stream she heard earlier.  Near the pond was a large boy who was tormenting a tiny girl.

“Stop it!  Leave me alone!” the girl yelled.

The boy kicked some dirt up at her and laughed, “Why should I when this is so much fun?!”  He then reached down into the pond and splashed her.

“Stop!” the girl yelled again, tears in her eyes.  She tried to run away, but the boy grabbed her dress and yanked on it, causing her to fall over and him to laugh harder.

 

Carmilla had seen enough.

 

“Leave her alone!” Carmilla practically roared.  The boy jumped and turned around, but laughed again when he spotted her.

“What are you going to do about it?!” he asked as he kicked some more dirt up.  The girl started to cry, and that’s when Carmilla snapped.  She stomped up to the boy, grabbed him by his shirt and threw him away from the girl.  He stumbled back a bit before landing on his behind.  This made him angry.  He stood up and stalked toward Carmilla.  “You’re going to pay for that!”  But before he could do anything Carmilla punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble again and fall into the shallow, muddy part of the pond.

 

Not giving him a chance to get up, Carmilla holds her hand out to the girl, who only hesitates for a second before taking it into hers.  Carmilla helps her up and hurries off into the forest, the girl following close behind her, their hands still clasped together.  Once it seems like they’re far enough away, they stop and catch their breath.  After a moment of silence, Carmilla turns to face the girl.

“Are you alr-?”  Her question is cut short as she finds herself wrapped up in an unexpected, but surprisingly not unwelcome, hug.

“Thank you  so much!” the girl says happily.  She pulls back and Carmilla can finally get a good look at her face.  She notices that this girl’s dress is that of a highborn, similar to hers.  She also notices that this girl is very pretty.

“You’re welcome,” Carmilla responds with a smile.  “Are you alright though?  Did he hurt you?”

“No,” the girl answers.  Then she laughs and adds, “Or at least not as much as you hurt him!  That was very brave of you.”

Carmilla can feel herself blushing, something she doesn’t do very often, and says, “Thank you.”  A short moment of silence passes.  “May I ask your name?”

“Oh!” the girl says, slightly startled, as she curtsies.  “I’m sorry, I forgot my manners.  My name is Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla bows and says, “I’m Carmilla Karnstein.”

Laura looks at her curiously and asks, “Why do you bow instead of curtsy?”

“I don’t know…  My dad taught me how to bow.  And how to punch.”  Both girls laugh.  “He taught me a lot of things…before he died…”

A look of realization crosses Laura’s face as she asks, “Your daddy was my daddy’s friend?  The one that died?”  Carmilla nods sadly.  Laura frowns at the sight of Carmilla being sad.  “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.  It’s not your fault.”  Carmilla straightens herself up so that she’s standing tall and adds, “I don’t want to forget the things he taught me.  I’m thankful for them.”

“I am too.  If he hadn’t, you wouldn’t have saved me.”  Laura quickly kisses Carmilla on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re my hero,” Laura says with a big smile.

Carmilla smiles widely and asks, “I am?”  Laura nods and Carmilla adds, “Will is going to be  so jealous.”

“Who’s Will?”

“My baby brother.”

“Oh.”  Another moment of silence passes.  “Carmilla?”

“Yes?”

“Are we friends now?”

“Do you want to be friends?”

“Of course!  You are my hero after all,” Laura explains, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Carmilla smiles again and says, “Alright, then we’re friends.”

“Yay!”  Laura hugs Carmilla again.  Carmilla laughs happily and hugs her new friend.  “Come on!” Laura says excitedly as she releases the hug, only to grab Carmilla’s hand.  “Let me show you my favorite places to play!”  The smile on Carmilla’s face only grows wider as she lets herself get dragged along through the forest.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein enjoys a night out.

           From the moment Carmilla saved Laura from that boy, the pair remained inseparable.  Where one was, the other was sure to be.  Quite often they would spend the night in each others rooms.  Their lessons in etiquette and matters of the court were usually spent with Carmilla messing around and Laura doing her best to ignore Carmilla and not get into trouble.  Meanwhile, Lord Hollis picked up where Lord Karnstein had left off and taught both Carmilla and Laura such things as how to hold a blade and how to shoot a bow, among other things.  Carmilla loved these lessons.  They were the times she felt the closest to both her deceased father and her new father figure.  At first, Laura wasn’t sure about these lessons.  They weren’t the kinds of things that ladies were supposed to know…

 

           …Right?

 

           But soon enough Laura found herself enjoying the time spent learning these skills almost as much as Carmilla did.  And it seemed Lord Hollis liked teaching the girls and spending time with them.  If Laura was honest about it, she would say it was that she got to spend extra time with her father…and Carmilla.  Seeing her best friend and her father that happy gave her happiness.  Plus, having Carmilla help her with things, like how to properly wield a sword and how best to hold a bow, weren’t completely horrible…

 

           …And sparring wasn't terrible either…if she was going to be completely honest…

 

           …“If” being the operative word…

 

           But it’s the moments they spend together…  Wandering through the forest, swimming in the pond where they first met, lying out in the nearby fields and watching the clouds roll by.  These moments are their favorites.  It had taken a little bit of time for Laura to get Carmilla to open up, but Carmilla soon discovered that Laura had this way of making her feel comfortable.

 

           In fact, it wasn’t long before Carmilla found that she was more comfortable with Laura than she was with anyone else, if she was going to be completely honest…

 

           …If…

 

           And often enough the duo find trouble and mischief.  Or it finds them.  And while most would think it’s either one or the other that is more troublesome, they would be wrong.

 

           Laura’s natural curiosity tends to win over other senses, but Carmilla is always there to save her.

 

           Only after Laura has learned from her mistake.  Not a moment before.

 

           And Carmilla’s rebellious spirit draws attention, both good and bad, but Laura jumps right in and tries to use diplomacy to find a way out.

 

           And if that doesn’t work then Laura causes a distraction, grabs Carmilla and runs.  Fast.

 

           It’s one such night, after they had been scolded and sent to their rooms by Lady Karnstein for getting into trouble, who has taken on a mother-type role for Laura at this point, that Carmilla gets restless.  She slowly cracks her door open and searches the hall.  As soon as she’s sure the guards, or worse…her mother, won’t catch her sneaking out of her room, she swiftly makes her way to Laura’s room.  She doesn’t bother knocking before she enters, they’ve always had an unspoken “open door” policy with each other.  Laura turns to face the door, knowing it’s her friend.  Carmilla notices that hasn’t even changed into her evening gown yet.

           “Carm?  What are you doing here?  If your mother finds out you’re in here…”

           “I want to watch the stars.”

           “So then look out the window.”

           “No, I want to take you to go stargazing.”

           “Carmilla, we can’t.  If we leave we’ll get into so much trouble.”

           “Only if we get caught.  Please, Laura.  You know how I get when mother tries to lock me up in my room.”

 

           Laura knows all too well how Carmilla feels about being confined.  Lady Karnstein had once told Carmilla that she couldn’t leave the keep for two weeks.  Three days later, Lord Hollis had begged Lady Karnstein to reconsider, due to the sheer amount of destruction Carmilla had caused out of anxiety.  Laura faces her friend, who looks as if she’s about to beg.

           Laura sighs and says, “Fine.  But if we get into any more trouble I’m blaming you.”

           “Fair enough,” Carmilla says, her confidence in her ability to sneak past the guards winning out.  “Come on.”  She takes Laura by the hand before checking to see if the coast is clear.

 

           The two girls maneuver through the halls quickly and quietly, all while skillfully avoiding the guards.  They sneak out the back door of the manor and through the postern gate of the keep.  Once they’re sure they’re clear the pair starts laughing as they make their way towards the nearest hill.

           “I can’t believe we made it!” Laura exclaims.

           Carmilla places a hand on her chest as if she’s offended and asks, “Did you doubt me, Lady Hollis?”  Laura tugs lightly on Carmilla’s hand just enough to get the raven-haired girl to her level before kissing her on the cheek.  Carmilla stops, clearly surprised, which causes Laura to stop and giggle.

           “Never, Lady Karnstein,” Laura answers her quietly, her smile shining brightly.  Carmilla smiles just as brightly.  “But there is one thing I do doubt.”

           Carmilla raises an eyebrow and asks, “Oh?  And what might that be?”

           “That you’ll win.”

           “Win?”

           “Yes, win.”  Laura leans up to whisper, “Race you,” into Carmilla’s ear before she takes off running towards the hill.

           It only takes Carmilla a moment to realize what just happened before she starts to give chase and shouts, “Not fair, Cupcake!”  Laura just laughs, which makes Carmilla laugh, because Laura has just always had a contagious laugh.

 

           Or at least Carmilla thinks so anyway…

 

           As they reach the top of the hill, Carmilla catches up to Laura.  She warps her arms around her tiny friend’s waist, causing the girl to squeal.  They fall over, still laughing, Laura trying to break free from Carmilla’s grasp and Carmilla doing her best to keep a hold on Laura.

           “Carm!” Laura laughs as she playfully grapples with her friend.

           “I’ll let you go if you say I’m king of this hill!” Carmilla tells her, also laughing.

           “I will not!  You lost!”

           “Say it…” Carmilla pins Laura to the ground, “…or I’ll tickle you.”

           Laura teasingly narrows her eyes and says, “You wouldn’t”

           Carmilla matches Laura’s facial expression and replies, “Oh, I would,” before she starts tickling Laura’s sides.  They both laugh as Laura fights to get away, but without much luck.

           Finally she relents and says, “Alright, you win!  You’re the king of the hill!”

Carmilla raises her fists in the air and shouts, “Yes!”  But just as she does she finds herself on her back, hands pinned above her head, looking up at the stars… and Laura.

           “You can be king if I can be queen.”

           “I wouldn’t trust anyone else to be my queen aside from you.”

 

           Suddenly, the air between them grows heavy as they stare into each others eyes.  A moment passes, and neither of them is sure what will happen.  But Laura looks away and gets off of Carmilla, lying down in the grass next to her and looking up at the stars.  Carmilla watches her for a brief moment before directing her attention skyward.

           “Tell me about them, Carm?” Laura asks quietly.

           Carmilla laughs gently and says, “I must have told you about the stars a thousand times.”

           “I know…”  Laura moves closer and snuggles up to Carmilla’s side.  Carmilla immediately wraps an arm around the smaller girl and holds her close.  “Tell me again…please?”  Carmilla smiles and nuzzles Laura’s hair with her nose.

           “Alright, Buttercup.”  Carmilla points upward and begins to tell Laura all about the different stars and constellations.  Meanwhile, Laura listens intently to every word while mindlessly tracing patterns on Carmilla’s free hand, which remains securely wrapped around Laura’s shoulders.

 

           Once Carmilla has finished, she looks at her friend.  Laura looks up and smiles at her, and Carmilla can actually see the stars reflecting off of her eyes.  What she doesn’t know is that Laura can see the stars in Carmilla’s eyes too.  Carmilla slowly leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on Laura’s forehead, which causes them both to close their eyes and simply enjoy this moment together.  Her lips leave Laura’s skin and move upward to leave a brief kiss on top of Laura’s head.  Then she buries her nose in Laura’s hair and inhales deeply.  Somehow Laura always smells like the forest mixed with flowers and something that’s just…Laura.  The smaller girl nuzzles Carmilla’s neck and breathes in.  Carmilla’s scent is one of campfire, running water, fresh air and something…unique.  They both sigh happily, wide smiles on their faces.

 

           The duo becomes so comfortable that they nearly fall asleep.  Suddenly, a breeze picks up and Laura shivers.

           “We should get back,” Carmilla says as she runs her hands up and down Laura’s arms in an attempt to warm her up.

           Laura giggles and asks, “Aren’t I usually the one to suggest we go home first?”

           “Yes,” Carmilla answers, “but you just shivered.  I don’t want you catching a cold.”

           “Aw, how sweet of you to care about me.”

           “Well, that and I don’t want to be forced to pair up with Will or Kirsch during sparring practice tomorrow.”  Laura playfully slaps Carmilla on the shoulder.  Carmilla laughs.  “I’m kidding, Sweetheart.  You know I care about you.  Come on, let’s go home.”  Carmilla sits up, helping Laura to sit up as well, and they both stretch.  Laura turns her head to look at Carmilla, who in turn faces Laura.  They smile at each other, and Laura kisses Carmilla on the cheek.

           “Thank you, Carm.  This was nice.”

           “Yes, it was.”  Carmilla kisses Laura on her cheek.  “Thank you for coming with me, Creampuff.”

 

           Carmilla stands and holds her hand out to Laura, who takes it and allows Carmilla to help her to her feet.  The two ladies slowly make their way down the hill and back towards House Hollis.  They’re just a little ways from the gate when…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, bonus points to anyone who catches the Carmilla references! Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter :D


	3. Crimes and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightening encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave this on another cliffhanger because the Carmilla Cast has taught me a lot about being a troll. But it’ll be WORTH IT.
> 
> WARNING: This Chapter contains scenes of a violent nature. There are markings around that section of the story for anyone who wishes to skip it.

           “And what do we have here?” Laura and Carmilla stop and turn to face a man, older than them but not as old as say, Lord Hollis.  
           “We’re just trying to get back home. There’s no need for any trouble,” Laura tells the man. Carmilla stays silent, for now…  
           “What brings you ladies out here this late?” The man asks, completely ignoring Laura’s words. Carmilla steps forward and in front of Laura.  
           “Nothing special. Just trying to get some air,” Laura tells him.  
           “Hmm,” the man exaggeratedly taps his chin and adds, “But you could have done that from inside the keep.”  
           “It felt a little crowded in there. And my friend here,” Laura gestures towards Carmilla, who is keeping a hard gaze turned toward the man, “doesn’t do well in confined spaces.”  
           The man nods, “I can understand that.” But then he gives them a smirk that makes Carmilla bristle and Laura’s skin crawl. “But it is still dangerous out here. Perhaps I should help you the rest of the way?”  
           “No thank you, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves,” Laura explains.  
           “Even still,” the man begins to move closer and Carmilla tenses up even further, “I really think I should accompany you.”  
           “It's quite alright,” Laura tells him. Carmilla has begun to slowly back them both toward the keep, ready to tell Laura to run.  
           “Really,” the man says as he pulls out a dagger, “I insist.” Laura gasps. Carmilla's eyes widen, but otherwise she shows no other reaction to her enemy. She keeps herself between the man and her friend, knowing that he could lunge at them or throw that dagger at any moment.  
           “Leave now,” Carmilla growls out, “and I'll think about letting you walk away with all of your limbs.”  
           The man laughs, “What are you going to do, you stupid girl?!”

           Before she can answer, the man lifts his dagger hand as if he's going to strike, but instead delivers a cheap shot and backhands Carmilla. She lands hard on the ground and he kicks her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He grabs Laura by her hair, causing her to cry out in fear and pain. The man brings the dagger to Laura’s temple and drags it down her face, not applying enough pressure to break the skin, but enough to let Laura feel just how sharp the blade is. Laura tries her best to show bravery, but her fear is still evident.  
           “You’re going to be a lot of fun, aren’t you?” he asks with a sickening tone.  
           “Please,” Laura begs, “just let us go. We can all walk away from this and pretend like it never happened.”  
           “But where’s the fun in that?” he asks as he trails the point of the blade along her jawline and down her neck. “I think the real question is…where should I start?”

           The man suddenly finds himself yanked backward by his shirt. He stumbles a bit before a fist connects with his face, hard. He falls to his back and comes face to face with his attacker.  
           “That’s exactly the same question I was going to ask,” Carmilla replies darkly as she stalks up to him like a predator. He goes to lift the dagger, but she kicks it out of his hand before bringing her foot down hard on his wrist. The man screams in pain as his bones snap. Carmilla watches as he cradles his injury. “Are you alright?” Carmilla asks over her shoulder.  
           “Yes…I’m okay,” Laura answers.  
           “Good. Now get to the keep.”  
           “No,” says Laura, still standing behind Carmilla.  
           “Laura.”  
           “No, Carm. I’m not leaving you alone with him.”  
           “I don’t want you to see what I’m about to do to this fucking lowlife.”  
           “I don’t care, I’m staying.” Carmilla sighs, knowing she’s not going to convince her friend to get herself to safety.

*****VIOLENCE WARNING*****

           “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” A moment passes and it seems as if Carmilla isn’t going to do anything when she suddenly gives him a swift kick to the head. The man’s head whips to the side and the sound of his neck cracking practically echoes around them. Her boot has made a cut on the side of his face, blood dripping from the wound and to the ground.  
           “You fucking bitch!” he screams. “I’ll fucking kill you!”  
           “I don’t think so. See…I don’t care that you struck me. I’ve taken worse beatings than that. You hit like a newborn child by the way. What I care about,” Carmilla brings her foot down on the man’s kneecap and he screams again, “is that you threatened my best friend. You’re lucky I haven’t already vivisected you. In fact,” Carmilla picks up the dagger and expertly twirls it between her fingers, “that sounds like a good idea.” Carmilla grabs the man by his shirt and lifts him off the ground. He manages to fight her off, but she simply kicks him back down, steps on his hand and brings her other foot down on his arm, easily breaking it. She picks him back up and drags him over to the nearest tree, throwing him against it. His body slams into the tree and slumps toward the ground.

           “Oh no you don’t,” Carmilla says as she catches his sinking form. She roughly hooks his arms over some low branches and snags his shirt on the tree in various places to help hold him up. He groans loudly, pain shooting through his body. “Now,” Carmilla uses the dagger to slice the front of the man’s shirt open, “where to start?”  
           “Carm…” Carmilla turns to face Laura, who is looking at her uncertainly. “You don’t have to do this. I’m okay, thanks to you. And he’s already been defeated.” Carmilla looks back at the battered man and considers Laura’s words.  
           “You should thank her,” she says to the man. “Because of her, you get to live.” Carmilla starts to walk away…  
           “Fuck you…you stupid whore,” the man spits out. Carmilla stops. She turns back around and menacingly walks back up to him.  
           “Carm…” Laura says again.  
           “I’m not going to kill him. But I want him to always remember just how badly he fucked up.” Carmilla cuts a large piece of fabric away from the man’s ruined shirt and stuffs it into his mouth. She turns to Laura and adds, “You might want to turn away.” Laura does.

           Carmilla puts the blade to the man’s skin and begins to cut a pattern. The man’s cries of pain are muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Laura flinches a bit at the noises she’s hearing. Carmilla simply ignores him, her anger blocking him out. The cuts are deep enough to bleed, but not so deep to kill him. Once Carmilla is done, she steps back and looks her work over. The word “PERVERT” prominently displayed across the man’s stomach.  
           “Perhaps this will convince you to change your ways,” Carmilla says. She shoves the dagger into the tree, right in between the man’s legs, before walking away. She takes Laura’s hand, neither one of them looking back as they make their way home.

*****END OF VIOLENCE*****

           Laura and Carmilla make their way back to the keep and into the manor without any other problems. Neither really says anything, and for the first time in their entire friendship the silence is not a comfortable one. Carmilla, who has always had the manners of a gentleman, escorts Laura to her room. They both enter the room, still not speaking. Carmilla stands nervously by the door and watches as Laura walks over to her bed and sits down. Neither looks or speaks to the other as an awkward moment passes.  
           Laura finally breaks the silence, “You can come in you know.”  
           Carmilla takes a cautious step forward and starts, “I wasn’t sure…”  
           “Why did you do that, Carmilla?” Carmilla doesn’t answer, making sure to avoid Laura’s gaze. “Carm…”  
           “I honestly can’t answer that,” Carmilla quietly responds. Laura stands and slowly approaches Carmilla.  
           “I know you better than that, Carm.” Laura gently places her hand on Carmilla’s arm. “I’ve never seen you get that angry.”  
           “He was going to hurt you, Laura,” Carmilla says, sounding frustrated. “How did you expect me to react?”  
           “I’ve been in trouble before and you’ve never reacted like that.”  
           “You’ve never been in that kind of trouble.”  
           “Thanks to you.”  
           “Yes, but this time was too close…”

           “Too close?”

           “What if he had managed to knock me out? Or he had been faster and hurt you before I had gotten up?! Or if he killed you?!” Carmilla asks, her voice becoming almost panicked.

           “Carm, slow down…” Laura places both of her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her.  
           “‘Slow down’?! How do you expect me to do that when I nearly lost you?!”  
           “But you didn’t. Why are you getting so upset?”

           Carmilla steps out of Laura’s grasp, avoiding the question and her gaze. She turns to the door, looking for escape.  
           “I should go, you need to rest.” Laura rushes to the door and blocks it, cutting off Carmilla’s escape.  
           “Damn it, Carmilla, I’m trying to be patient but you’re scaring me.”  
           “I tried to tell you to leave before I hurt him!”  
           “I’m not talking about that. I mean now. You’ve never tried to shut me out like this.”  
           Carmilla sighs, “Laura, just…move away from the door.”  
           “Not until you talk to me.”  
           “Laura…”  
           “No, Carm. I’m not going to let you push me away.”  
           “For the love of all the Gods, Laura, just let me go to bed!”  
           “No!”  
           “I’ll pick you up if I have to!”  
           “Why did you get so angry?!”  
           “Because I was scared to lose you!”  
           “But you didn’t! So why are you acting like this now?!”  
           “Because I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope everyone is enjoying this! There's a lot more in store for these ladies.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Laura react to Carmilla's confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains fluffy, “first time” smut and is about 5 pages long.  
> WARNING: I imagine Laura and Carmilla being about 16 at the time of this Chapter, which is considered to be underage in certain societies. However, for the sake of being accurate to the time period, it’s actually quite normal for them to be around that age. I have put warning labels around the more graphic section for any who may need it, which can be skipped without missing any important plot points.

           Both sets of eyes widen at the realization of what Carmilla just said.  Carmilla is trying desperately to read Laura’s face, but is unable to tell exactly what is going through the smaller girl’s mind, and that scares her just as badly as the thought of that man hurting Laura.

           “I should go…” Carmilla says nervously.  She gently moves Laura to the side, who is too stunned to say or do anything.  Carmilla places her hand on the door handle and is just about to open the door.

 

           But before she can open the door she finds herself being quickly spun around and pinned against it.  She tries to question what is happening, but is cut off by Laura’s lips on hers.  She’s shocked.  So shocked, that she doesn’t react at first.  Laura pulls back and they stare into each others eyes.  After a moment, Carmilla’s brain catches up with her.  She places one hand on the small of Laura’s back and lifts the other to cradle the back of Laura’s head.  They pull each other closer and kiss again.  This kiss is soft, slow.  Both take their time to enjoy the feel of each others lips.  Neither had admitted it before, not even to themselves, but they’ve both wanted this for quite some time.

 

           The need for air forces them apart, but just barely.  Carmilla gently presses her forehead to Laura’s and they hold each other close.  Eyes still closed, their noses lightly brush together and their breath mingles in the small space between them.  It feels, for lack of better words…perfect.

           “I love you.”  Carmilla’s eyes open to find Laura’s staring back at her.  Carmilla searches Laura’s eyes and sees the emotions there, knowing the same ones are showing in her own eyes.  “I love you,” Laura says once more.  Unable to find the right words, Carmilla simply leans in and kisses Laura again.  The kiss slowly grows more heated, and Carmilla pushes off of the door and guides them both to Laura’s bed.    They break the kiss when the back of Laura’s knees hit the bed.  Laura sits on the bed and takes Carmilla’s hands in an attempt to coax her to sit as well.  Carmilla does, and she takes a moment to nervously play with Laura’s hands.

 

           “How long?” Carmilla asks, still looking at Laura’s hands.  Laura takes one of her hands and tips Carmilla’s chin up so that they’re looking at each other again.

           “For as long as I can remember.  I just didn’t realize it until I began to understand what love was.  What about you?”

           “Same as you.  I think that’s what drove me to save you the day we met.”  Carmilla cups Laura’s face and gently strokes her thumb across Laura’s cheek.  Laura leans in to the touch and they both smile.  “It’s what drove me to save you tonight too.”

           “I’ve always admired your bravery.”

           “I’ll be honest, a lot of those times I’ve seemed brave…I’ve actually been terrified.”

           “That’s alright.  My father once told me the ability to decide that something else is more important than your fear is true bravery.”

           “As usual, your father is right.  Lack of fear isn’t bravery so much as stupidity.”  They both laugh, which is followed by a comfortable silence.

 

           “I’m honestly having a hard time believing this is real,” Carmilla admits, shyness evident in her voice.

           “Why?” Laura asks, genuinely unable to understand how Carmilla could possibly doubt her feelings.

           “I don’t know.  I guess I had just hoped for so long that you would feel the same way it became more and more like a dream.  And I didn’t dare to believe that dream could come true.”  Laura says nothing, and instead leans in to kiss Carmilla yet again, letting that speak for her.

 

           Their passion for each other grows and begins to overtake them as they kiss.  Laura slowly lies down on the bed and Carmilla follows, neither breaking from the other in the process.  At this point neither wants to let go of the other.  In fact, their lips barely part long enough for them to breathe between each kiss.  This continues for a while.  Soft but heated kisses, gentle caresses.  Neither of them rushing because neither wants to scare the other away.  But Laura’s impatience wins out…

 

           “Carmilla?” Laura whispers against Carmilla’s lips.  Carmilla immediately backs away, but Laura pulls her right back towards her.  “I’m not asking you to stop…” she looks Carmilla right in the eyes and adds, “…I’m asking you to keep going.”

           Carmilla gives her an intense look as she asks, “Are you sure?”  Laura gently brushes her fingertips against Carmilla’s cheek, who leans against Laura’s touch, both keeping their eyes locked together.

           “I’ve never been as sure of anything in my life as I am about this.”  They both lean in and this kiss is harder than the rest have been, but just as full of love.  Carmilla sits up and helps Laura sit back up as well.  They nervously begin to undress, and after a moment they’re down to their undergarments.  They’ve seen each other in such a state before, but never under these circumstances.

 

*****SEX WARNING*****

 

           Neither can tear their eyes away from the other.  A moment passes before Carmilla hesitantly lifts her hand to Laura’s underclothes.  Laura nods, encouraging Carmilla, who slowly removes the final barriers between them while Laura reaches for Carmilla’s.  They’re finally fully revealed to each other, and neither has ever seen anything more beautiful.

           “Gods…” Carmilla breathes out as her fingertips trace a pattern from Laura’s shoulder, down her side and to her stomach, her eyes following in their path.  “You’re so beautiful.”

           “So are you,” Laura replies.

           “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were a Goddess yourself.”

           “Me?  If anyone here is a Goddess, it’s most certainly you.”

           Carmilla softly laughs and asks, “Perhaps you are my Goddess and I might be yours?”

           This time Laura is the one who laughs and answers, “I quite like the sound of that.”

 

           Carmilla leans in and they share another kiss.  Hands begin to carefully roam across skin as lips and tongues dance in harmony.  Soft moans fill the room, both of them becoming more and more lost in their newfound love.  So much in fact, that Carmilla doesn’t realize how close her hand is to Laura’s breast until she’s accidentally grazed it.  Laura moans louder than before and Carmilla immediately jumps back.

           “I’m so sorry!  I didn’t…”  Laura cuts her off with a kiss, which seems to be really effective.  She blindly reaches for Carmilla’s hand and puts it back on her breast.  Laura squeezes Carmilla’s hand, encouraging Carmilla to massage her breast and drawing a moan from them both.  Laura lifts her own hand to Carmilla’s breast and does the same, wanting her to feel the same pleasure she’s feeling.  They both moan again as their carnal instincts kick in.  Laura lies back again and Carmilla lies down on her side, facing Laura.

 

           Carmilla stares lovingly into Laura’s eyes and quietly says, “I want to worship you, my love.  I want you to feel everything I feel for you.”  Laura pulls Carmilla in for yet another kiss.  They’ve both lost track of how many times their lips have met since they returned to the room, but neither can get enough of the other so they’re not exactly concerned.

           “Then worship me so that I may worship you as well.”  Carmilla can actually feel the effect Laura’s words have on her body.  She places a kiss on Laura’s lips before trailing more along Laura’s jaw and down her neck.  Laura’s hands run up and down Carmilla’s body, pulling her impossibly closer.  As one of Carmilla’s hands supports her body weight, the other slowly travels down Laura’s body.  The touch feels like fire to them both, but neither fears being burned.  Carmilla’s hand comes to a halt on the breast that has yet to receive her attention, and she intends to remedy that.  As she presses her hand into Laura’s breast she also presses her body into Laura’s side.

 

           “Gods, Carmilla,” Laura breathes into the kiss as she arches into Carmilla’s touch.  Carmilla moans in response and continues to lavish attention upon Laura’s breast until it seems both have received equal worship.  Her hand trails downward once again until it reaches just above the apex of Laura’s thighs.  Carmilla pulls away from Laura’s lips to seek permission once again.  She would never force herself upon Laura.  Death is a more appealing option to her than hurting her precious Laura in any way.  Laura takes her own hand and slides it down Carmilla’s body until its mirroring Carmilla’s hand.  She smiles up at Carmilla, who smiles back down at her.

 

           “Together,” Laura says.  Carmilla gently rubs her nose against Laura’s with a soft laugh, which cause Laura to giggle quietly.

           “Together,” Carmilla agrees, “Just like everything else in our lives.”  They share another passionate kiss as they simultaneously move their hands toward each others most private place.  The second their fingers graze hot, soft, wet skin they both moan loudly.  Thankfully, they both have enough sense to quiet the moan with a deep kiss.  Slowly, so very slowly, they begin to explore each other.  Laura’s fingers find Carmilla’s clit by pure chance, and when she presses against it Carmilla’s face falls into her shoulder and she elicits a moan mixed with a growl.  Laura decides she likes the sound and repeats her action.

 

           “I swear you’ll be the death of me, Lady Hollis,” Carmilla says jokingly.

           “With your recklessness, one would assume you’re already dead,” Laura teases back.

 

           Not one to be outdone, Carmilla searches Laura’s folds until she finds her clit.  She gradually puts pressure on it in order to tease Laura.  It proves to be quite effective as Laura’s moan starts off quiet, growing louder as Carmilla presses further.  Carmilla covers Laura’s mouth with her own to conceal the moan, resulting in another deep kiss.

           “Carmilla…  You feel so…so good,” Laura pants out.

           “As do you, Laura,” Carmilla barely manages to say around a moan.  She decides to explore further.  She replaces her fingers with her thumb so that she may move further down.  They reach Laura’s opening and Carmilla can feel just how absolutely wet Laura is.  It’s only now that Carmilla notices just how strong and heavy the smell of sex is, and it only serves to drive her lust further.

 

           Before she can even ask, Laura confidently says, “Do it, Carmilla.  I want to feel you inside me.”  Carmilla stares into Laura’s eyes and finds that she is the one receiving the intense look this time.  She moves her hand away, and Laura is about to question her.  But she simply takes Laura’s hand and readjusts it so that Laura is about to enter her.  She puts her own hand back where it was and looks back into Laura’s eyes.

           “Together.”

           “Together.”

 

           They kiss as they each slide a finger into the other, both crying out loudly at the sheer pleasure.  Fortunately the noise barely gets past their lips, which are fused together.  Carmilla begins to slowly pull her finger out before pushing back in, causing Laura’s hips to thrust up to meet her.  Laura mimics Carmilla’s actions, causing Carmilla to mimic hers.  Before long they find a glorious rhythm as they push each other closer and closer to an ecstasy they’ve never felt before.  They part for air, but it’s far too late to stop their hands now, even if they wanted to.  Their foreheads pressed together, they stare deeply into each others eyes, each others souls.

           “I love you so much, Laura Hollis,” Carmilla quietly declares.  Laura can see the truth of Carmilla’s words shining through her eyes, directly from her soul.

           “I love you so much, Carmilla Karnstein,” Laura declares with as much sincerity as Carmilla.  They lean in and kiss again as they both slide another finger in and curl their fingers.  They collapse over the edge of the abyss together, neither one afraid whilst in the others arms.  Once their bodies have calmed down, Laura pulls Carmilla’s head to her chest.  Carmilla pulls the blankets up to cover them both.

 

*****END OF SEX*****

 

           Carmilla and Laura hold each other and simply breathe each other in for a long time.  The silence between them is more comfortable than any they’ve ever had, their newfound closeness doing more for them than anything else possibly could.

           Laura is the first to break the silence as she asks, “Carm?”

           “Yes, Cupcake?” Carmilla asks, looking up into Laura’s eyes.  She can see many things passing through them.  Love, happiness, contented fatigue…and something Carmilla can’t quite name.

           “I’m going to try harder…in our lessons.  I want to be sure I can defend myself, so that you never have to be that frightened again.”  Carmilla smiles and leans up to brush a stray lock of hair from Laura’s face.

           She strokes Laura’s cheek with her knuckles and tells her, “I will always worry about you my dear, sweet Laura.  And I will never stop protecting you.  But I will gladly help you with your training, if that is what you wish.”

           Laura leans into the touch and replies, “It is, my love.”  They share a soft, sweet kiss, full of love and promises.  When they finally part, they cuddle into each other and drift off into the best sleep either of them has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I was trying to make it as cute as possible, so hopefully I accomplished that :D

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who picks out the Carmilla references. And even more to anyone who can figure out the joke behind the city name I came up with. I hope everyone enjoyed it! :D


End file.
